


give to me your

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Brother/Brother Incest, Leather Culture, M/M, Non-Explicit, Past Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest, mention of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A night out, and in.
Relationships: Mob/Atli (Vinland Saga), Torgrim/Atli (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	give to me your

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't quite see them in the modern day, other than maybe getting bizarrely mad at people appropriating their incest lifestyle by saying "bro", but something about early leather cruising bars... they seem at home there.
> 
> Further warnings: Centers around recovering from sexual assault, and has mentions of Torgrim and Atli committing rape by deception themselves, by concealing that they're brothers from other partners in threesomes.

Torgrim likes his brother. He likes leather. His brother in leather is a vision. The streetlights are catching on the hair that stands up around the harness crossing over his chest. Atli's got the hairier chest even if Torgrim's arms and belly have a little more fuzz to show off. The same light's glancing off the collar around his neck, the one he picked out himself for nights like this.

They don't actually do the whole submission thing, not much more than the average couple, but the collar makes things clear at a glance for other patrons. There has been the occasional confusion with a third party thinking it means Atli's going to be taking it from him—which he doesn't do. It's one-party access back there, except on very special occasions. Anyone who gets that far in negotiations is pretty reasonable as a rule and able to decide whether they'll stay or walk away, like an adult. Torgrim, also an adult, isn't going to pretend he doesn't like seeing the disappointment.

He's always been the one who sets the pace they travel. Not in bed so much, where his little brother can get downright bossy, when he's in the right mood. But Atli likes to follow, in general. Trusts Torgrim to lead, and he prefers being taken care of, is all. Which he is. Should be. Torgrim turns his head again to check even though he can hear Atli's boots crunching on the gravel, just barely behind him on one side.

"What?" Atli asks, even though he knows full well why Torgrim's checking.

"You're beautiful," Torgrim says, not adding _Everyone's going to be looking at you,_ because that fantasy's off the board for the foreseeable future. Which shouldn't even be on his mind right now, and he takes Atli's hand quickly to get away from the guilt.

"Not the time or the place to be getting mushy," Atli says, squeezing his hand back.

They shared toys when they were kids, and porn when they got older, and women, when they've had them. These nights out are toys and porn and fucking all in one, so it's only natural to share this, too.

Torgrim brought the porn home first, and for a while he was on his own with that. The pictures just made Atli giggle, and he'd tease whenever he saw them out, or get angry about being locked out of the room and ignored. Then after a few months he asked, very quietly, if he could maybe have another look at those weird magazines. And it was their thing together from then on.

It was nice having fun with each other again. That might be why they started trying things out—which Torgrim's read is fairly normal—and never stopped—which he's read is not. Or it might've just been destined, which is what he likes to think. He brought home some new stuff with just men, when he noticed it did just as well, and Atli liked that too, so there's never been any trouble there. Mostly they just prefer each other.

He's tried that Kinsey scale thing a few times, but there's no number for _Just about anything as long as my brother's involved._

The women—and the men, but only one or two of those before they got turned on to this—have always been trouble. You never know who's going to raise a fuss about brothers sharing her, so it has to be anonymous stuff, one-offs who won't find out. Some girls don't care, of course, but it's an awkward thing to bring up. _Can me and my brother have you at different ends, and get handsy with each other besides? We'll get carried away and kiss, probably, we're not too good at that._

It's easier this way. Everyone here knows not to take things too far, ask for personal details. There's just the ID check at the door, the eyes flicking upward for a second when they see the shared surname. Their faces aren't dissimilar enough to scream couple, but neither are they similar enough to scream brothers. It's not an uncommon name. Don't offer explanations unless there are questions. Just stand there, looking like a couple with nothing to hide, and they're in.

It's a nice place, lit as well as anyone could expect given its purpose. Loud music, but they're not old enough to mind that yet. A few obvious couples, but mostly singletons. All there for the same reason, from the look of things. Some will filter into the backrooms as the night goes on, and some'll head home together.

They meant to take people home, mostly, when they started these nights, but it's turned out quite nice for them as a couple. As in, limited to two. It's enough of a charge being able to show each other off somewhere like this, public but also private enough to be safe. It's always been more about that than having sex with someone else.

Tonight especially, they're not looking for anyone else. And won't be anytime soon. Torgrim orders the drinks himself, keeps a careful eye on the bartender while he's getting them ready, and puts an arm around them when they're set down between him and Atli, looking down the bar past his brother to make sure no one's standing too close behind him.

"Calm down," Atli says. "You're more tense than I am." It's the first time he's come close to mentioning what happened.

It had been a birthday present for Torgrim. It was such a rush thinking about other guys getting to sample the wares, and then Atli coming back to him, for good. And finally Atli brought it up on his own, going free use for a night, and he jumped at the chance. Not much of a jump from getting blown in public, which was what they did a few years ago, the second they got settled into the whole leather bar idea.

So for one night only, his brother was off on his own, and the first few guys were fine, and the last went too rough and wouldn't stop. It's been a few months and they've made love since then, but this is their first time _out_ together. There were plenty of apologies and the other man was banned from the bar, but Torgrim's not bringing his brother back there any time soon.

They turned down the hospital and the police and got a sympathetic nod or two, but it wasn't for the reasons the other patrons assumed. There's just a lot of scrutiny over IDs and the patient registry when you take things the official route. And even this new DNA thing, maybe. Torgrim can take care of his brother just fine anyway, and he has. He even came alone to this new place, checking it out for himself before he lets Atli set foot in it. Long way to travel alone.

"Oh, sorry," another man says when he bumps Atli, and Torgrim nearly starts after him. Even _if_ it sounded sincere, which it doesn't, he's got no business sniffing after Atli tonight.

Only a hand on his shoulder and a hissed, "Brother!" from Atli keeps him where he is, and he glowers at the man just to make that clear as Atli accepts the apology. It's one of those leather daddies, and Torgrim's never going to be on the same wavelength as anyone who'd pick that particular term.

"He was just walking," Atli says, turning back to him. "Don't take it out on him."

"He was seeing how much he could get away with." Torgrim takes an angry swig of his drink. "Never trust any of those types, you can tell what they're after right away."

"Brother," Atli says, louder this time, and doesn't need to say anything more.Being able to hear that in public is the main reason they come to places like this. In a regular bar or club, they have to be brothers. In a regular gay club they have to be lovers. It's only at home, or in places like this, where it's assumed you're playing a role, that they can be what they really are.

Which happens to be something a little more special than play-acting. All these so-called "daddies" can come talk to Torgrim once they've _really_ taken care of someone his whole life long. But he knows he's being silly tonight, so he touches Atli's arm and takes a more moderate sip.

"You know you're wearing almost the same thing," Atli says, touching his arm back gently.

"Except it looks better on me."

"I thought that went without saying."

Atli keeps rubbing his arm until he can't help relaxing it, just a little. The drink helps his mood, and he still can't detect anything off with his brother, so they start to work their way backwards from the bar. Atli kisses and pinches back, laughs when he's pinned against the wall for more kisses, so once he's made his point there Torgrim hooks an arm around his waist and draws him into the real back area.

He checked these out too, very carefully, and he doesn't take Atli anywhere near the darkroom, or the one with the equipment. It's set up thoughtfully, so you have to pass through a smaller first room that's furnished a bit more normally, but with lights dim enough to make it clear even to first-timers what part of the club they've stepped into.

He kisses Atli again here, half on the throat and half on the collar, ushers him over to an unoccupied spot, and reaches down to his hips, feeling the leather still warm under his hands from all the grabbing he's been doing. Then he feels the tension. Just the slightest drawing away, Atli forcing his muscles still to keep himself from pulling back any more.

All of which he should know is pointless in front of his big brother, who's intimately familiar with every way his body twitches when he's eager for it. "Atli."

"It's nothing.""Come on, what's wrong? Not in the mood?"

Atli shakes his head, not looking him in the eyes. "Not here, no."

"All right," Torgrim says, running a hand along his brother's jawline, the stubble too fine to see in the dim light back here. "That's fine. What do you want, go back out front or should I take you home?"

"Home, I guess." Atli fiddles with one of his cuffs, voice almost too quiet to hear over the music from out front.

"I'll get you home, then. It's okay. Just tell me these things, I can't read your mind."

"You're close enough," Atli says ruefully, letting himself be led out.

Torgrim slides an arm around his shoulders before starting the car. "Don't be so down about it. We're here for you. Whatever you want."

He wants it rough, it turns out. Just at home, from his big brother who knows he's the most important thing in the world. In the bed they share, from behind, with lots of tugging on the collar he didn't take off in the changing room.

It's only afterwards Torgrim notices the tears. " _Atli!_ " He descends on his brother, cursing himself and wiping the tears away, trying to cover Atli up from the whole awful world. "Don't ask for anything you don't want, love, don't make me _hurt_ you."

"They're good tears," Atli says, letting Torgrim kiss them up just the same. "I'm yours, treat me like it."

"You're not reliving the trauma?" He has to force himself to untie his brother's arms carefully instead of ripping them free.

Atli turns his wrists in circles, extending his fingers. "What are you talking about?"

"There's all this new stuff they're finding out. PTSD. You have to process it right. Talk about it," he can't keep from adding.

"I'm talking now, aren't I?"

"Just let me take care of you," Torgrim says, starting to rub his arms and shoulders to make completely sure nothing's wrong with the circulation. "Tell me what you need."

"I'm fine. The risk's part of the fantasy, isn't it? The odds turned out bad, that's all."

"No. No, no, no. I'd never risk you like that."

Atli gives his shoulder a squeeze back. "You might be a little too vanilla for this whole thing. It's all fine. Really. Don't stay away from the old place on my account. It's full of good people."

Torgrim doesn't care much if they're good people or bad, so long as they don't try hurting _his_ Atli. "You're repressing."

Atli motions for a cuddle and Torgrim gathers him up, glancing over him nervously for bruises as he does so.

"Tell you what," Atli says. "You read up on all that trauma shit, turn it over in your head as much as you need to, and then keep quiet and fuck me the way I ask for it."

"I'm just trying to help. If I hadn't left you alone—"

"You're there when I wake up. It's enough." His voice is fading already into the sleepy one Torgrim's known from childhood. They've gone rougher before without wearing him out like this. He must have been pushing himself going out. "My big brother. Mm, not yet."

"You'll get a rash," Torgrim says firmly, unfastening the collar and setting it on the bedside table. Atli settles onto his chest then, and Torgrim can't bring himself to get up for a towel. Instead he brushes Atli's throat, trying to get some of the sweat off, and leaves his hand cupped there when he hears the happy sigh. His brother's pulse is steady, slowing down from the sex, and it relieves a little of the anxiety. "Tonight wasn't too much?"

"It was good." His voice is thicker now, even closer to sleep. "You're always wanting to rush things along. Just let the time pass, that's all I need."

What Torgrim wants to be doing is tracking down the guy who caused all this and killing him. Which he almost did, when he got back there and found his brother hurt. But there were enough people in the room by then to hold him back, and now his head's clearer he remembers there's all that DNA evidence shit these days. Atli would get in trouble too, if there was any investigation; it's not just the one double bed that marks the inside of their apartment as a _couple's_. DNA's going to be a real pain in the arse for them, he can tell already.

"You're always keeping things from me," he says. "How'm I supposed to know everything that goes on in your head?"

"We're not actually the same person," Atli murmurs into his chest.

"We should be," Torgrim says, but Atli doesn't say anything back. He might not have heard. Torgrim teases at his mustache and chest hair a little with the hand not on his throat, just enough to keep him awake a while longer. He has a superstition—a hang-up, they used to call it when he was young—about either of them falling asleep too soon after a rough session. Might be what they dream about, and get their feelings all messed up. He wants to be sure Atli dreams about the gentleness, instead.

He'll need a shower before he goes to sleep himself, and he'll make sure to get Atli toweled off too. But he's used to staying up when his brother needs guarding. He hasn't had to do it much in recent years, not before all this happened, but he'll hold onto Atli all night if he has to.

It's for the best, Torgrim thinks, that he's got the less hairy chest. Atli's always been the one who needs comforting at night, and he's heard enough funny stories at the club about being so full of testosterone your boyfriend can't cuddle on your chest without sneezing. He's fine being something soft his brother can rest on when they're alone, just like he did when they were kids together. Like he'll be doing for years to come, and like he'll still be doing when they're old together.


End file.
